Hetalia T or D Party!
by AnimeLuvr246
Summary: Jade, Ali and Harriet are the hosts of a Truth or Dare party! Rated T for swearwords (mainly Romano) and France in future chapters.
1. Author's Note

Hi everyone, AnimeLur246 here!

I thought I'd jump on the band wagon and write a Hetalia Truth or Dare fanfiction! The first dares will be based off of another story I have been writing, so I won't start writing the truths or dares until chapter 3, but I'm willing to take them in now! Reviews are welcome, but please don't start going mad because this is my first fanfic and I haven't had practice.

AnimeLuvr246, out!

P.S.: Just in case you're wondering (which I doubt most people are), yes you can call me Jade, and here's what I look like: I have dark brown hair with a long fringe that covers my dark green eyes, glasses, a green hoodie (with a white t-shirt underneath that says 'I Love Anime'), some blue jeans and some light brown high-tops. When I turn 2P, my eyes turn red, I lose my glasses (but I see fine without them as a 2P), I wear a blue jacket with a red tank top underneath, a miniskirt and some red high heels. I also carry a knife and am ready to kill anyone (in 2P form, of course). Thanks! AL246


	2. How it all Began

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine, sadly.

"_Okay, so what should we do?" Ali asked, tapping a pencil against her face in concentration._

_Jade shrugged, not really focusing. It was a warm summer's day and she was at Ali's house with Harriet and Ali and had nothing to do._

"_I don't know, it's too hot to think!" Harriet replied, lying in the sun's rays._

_Jade then felt a light bulb flash on inside. "How's about we play Truth or Dare?"_

_Harriet groaned. "It's gonna be boring with the three of us!"_

"_I know," Jade replied, a smile forming on her face. "But it won't be just the three of us."_

_Ali leaned forward. "Really? How? Everyone we know is busy!"_

_Jade smiled more, looking slightly like a Cheshire cat. "Let's just say that we can use a spell to summon whoever we want that we already know."_

"_Oh cool!" Harriet cheered, sitting up when she heard the word 'spell'. "So who are we getting? Barack Obama? Queen Elizabeth? Andy Murray?"_

"_None of those celebrities, they're too busy with their own lives." Jade replied, swaying back and forth in boredom. "I was thinking more…how do I put this…awesome."_

_Ali grinned, writing down the plan for the day. "Brilliant! We can get the entire cast of Hetalia here!"_

"_Looks like Ali's on board with the plan," Harriet noted. "So I'm in too."_

_Jade stood up, brushing the dust off her clothes. "Then let's get this party started!"_

_Ali sweat dropped as her cousin ran off to get the spell book. "Eager, isn't she?"_

_Harriet didn't reply, running off to follow Jade into the mansion nearby. Ali just walked over to make sure the two of the would be okay._

"_So, are we ready for this?" Ali asked, grinning._

"_More than ready." Jade replied, Harriet nodding in agreement._

_The three girls started chanting the spell as a flash of light appeared in the middle of the circle they had formed. The light became so strong they had to move back to give it space for the spell to work. The flash stopped to reveal a very confused group of nations._

And this is where we start the fun.

Jade walked forward, revealing herself from the shadows as the Axis and Allies pondered over where they were. She clapped her hands, somehow getting their attention.

"Welcome, welcome!" she started, a grin on her face. "I suppose you're all wondering why you're all here, so let me explain: Ali, Harriet and I decided to bring you here to take part in a Truth or Dare fanfiction. Oh and before you start asking who is who, Ali is the redhead with the blue cat ears, Harriet is the brunette with the illuminous orange cat tail and I, the girl with the spell book, am Jade."

Harriet started up where Jade left off. "First of all, you can't escape." And with that, all the doors that led out of the house disappeared. "Second, only Jade, Ali and I can use spells unless the dare says to. Third, if you don't take part in the dare or answer the truth, there will be a nasty punishment!"

Jade looked round as the silence took over the room. "Any questions?"

No one said a word. Until China piped up.

"We're doomed, aru."

"Basically." Jade replied. "Now let the fun begin!"


	3. My Dares

A.N.: Sorry this took so long to upload; school has been bugging me a lot lately. But at least it's here now!

"Alright, let's get started!" Harriet exclaimed, ignoring the fact she had just yelled in Jade's ear.

"Okay," Jade replied, looking around the group to see who would be a good victim. "Let's start with…Romano."

Ali grinned, knowing the exact things she would ask. "Hey Lovi!" she called.

"What is it, ragazza?" Romano asked, bored.

"Truth or dare?" Ali grinned evilly, hinting that he was stuck.

"…Truth…" he replied, to the surprise of many of the nations.

"Okay…" Jade nodded, thinking of the right truth, when it hit her. "Is it true you're in love with Spain?"

Romano's cheeks were flushed as he heard the words flow from Jade's mouth. He was awfully quiet, which to most was a first. Hungary, Japan, Jade, Ali and Harriet were all dying to know, but they hid it so as not to look weird to the other nations (A.N.: Sorry if that sounds OOC!).

"W-w-well, um, I-I-I have got strong feelings towards Spain…b-but that doesn't mean I'm in love with him!" he replied, face as red as a tomato.

"Oh Romano, you don't know how much of a tsundere you can be at times!" Jade replied, secretly glad he'd confessed his love to Spain.

"Sh-sh-shut the fuck up!"

Jade just looked to Ali as her cue to choose another victim nation.

"Let's see," Ali started. "How's about…America!"

The afore-mentioned nation chose to do a dare. Jade then thought hard, knowing he was always up for a challenge. _This guy will do just about _anything_ for some reason or another,_ she thought. _But what should we do that will be more of a challenge?…_She then came up with the perfect plan. Harriet looked to her to ask what she had thought of.

"I'm guessing America would be up for a challenge, no matter what it is," Jade explained, whispering. "So we should dare him to do something like the cinnamon challenge. Sound good to you?"

"Yep!" Harriet replied, grinning. "He'll probably succeed, anyways."

"It's worth a shot, though." Jade then turned to face America. "We dare you to do the cinnamon challenge!"

(A.N.: For those of you who don't know what this is, which I believe is a select few, the cinnamon challenge is when a person takes a spoon (of any size) and pours cinnamon into it. They then have to swallow the cinnamon without spitting it out. This usually ends in people spitting out the contents of the spoon, desperate for water, but in some rare cases, the person could end up getting blurry vision. Don't try this at home!)

"Alright, let's do this!" America replied.

"Okay, but we're not responsible for any injuries." Jade warned.

"It's just cinnamon, how can you get hurt with _that?_"

"Okay, suit yourself."

And with that, Jade summoned a bottle of cinnamon and a regular tablespoon. She handed these to America, hoping she would get a funny reaction (A.N.: Yes, I may sound mean, just deal with it). He poured the contents of the bottle onto the spoon. He then hesitated a little, but put the contents of the bottle into his mouth. Jade noticed that he was having a bit of trouble swallowing the cinnamon, but she wanted to see his reaction, so she let him struggle. After a while longer, she found he was starting to show signs of giving up. Then the cloud appeared. It came out in an instant, which obviously meant he couldn't have done it. She handed him a bottle of water to ease the pain.

"You did better than humanly possible, you know." Jade said, remembering when she had to do the cinnamon challenge herself. "I guess we could let it slide, just because you did so well."

"Okay, so I think we should take a break for a bit," Ali commented. "America needs to recover from that challenge and I can't think of anything else to do."

"So it's settled, then," Jade replied. "We'll take a short break and get back to it when we've had some reviews."

The nations looked a bit more relaxed, which Jade thought was slightly odd, but she didn't think it as _that_ odd. Ali went to get some food from Subway (which also doesn't belong to us) and asked if anyone wanted anything. Harriet asked for a 6-inch chicken sub with avocadoes.

"You're just thinking of that Subway advert with the Muppets, aren't you?" Jade asked as soon as Ali had left.

"No, I just wanted a chicken sub with avocadoes. Got a problem?" Harriet replied

"Not really. But one thing I need to remember is that I haven't got long until I go to Paris, so-"

"So you're going to visit _France?_"

"Yeah, pretty much. Why, what's wrong with-"

Jade remembered that the nations were still there, and then noticed France had walked over to where Jade was sat with Harriet.

"Ohonhon~visiting moi, are we?" he asked, a slightly pervy smile on his face.

"Um, y-y-yeah…I'm staying for three nights." Jade replied, slightly scared now.

"No need to be scared, Jade, it's not as if I'm going to hurt you or anything."

"Yeah, I know _that_, but I just remembered I'm going up the Eiffel Tower…and you know what that means…"

By this time, Jade had turned crimson, wishing she had decided to go to Belgium with her school for a battlefields tour. Ali walked in the door as Jade had turned crimson and started glaring daggers at France.

"What's going on?" she called. "I've been gone for five minutes and already someone is being tortured by the frog?"

"N-n-no, it's not that," Jade replied. "It's just that I'm visiting Paris soon and I'm going up the Eiffel Tower and…"

"Oh…well at least France didn't torture anyone for once."

"Pardonez moi!" France yelled. "Since when have I 'tortured' anyone?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know how many fanfics have you going into a closet with someone." Jade replied, looking a lot less embarrassed.

"Anyways, I think we should get back to the game!" Harriet exclaimed.

**And this is where I stop. You can now send in reviews with truths and/or dares on, but bear in mind that I have school and a trip to Paris coming up, so I won't be as busy. And before I go, yes you can dare the hosts, don't make the dares too mature, blah blah blah. Bye for now!**

**AL246**


	4. Author's Note - 20-04-14

I'm back from Paris, so I am able to continue writing the story! Please leave your truths and/or dares in the reviews section and I'll write a chapter with them in! Thank you and bye for now!

AL246


	5. Short Dresses and Desert Islands

A.N.: Thank you to **aliceyuky** for sending in the only dare of this chapter (that's why this chapter is short), reviews are welcome! And sorry if this is awkward; I'm new to this and have not really had practice with this type of story much. I don't own Disney or the Eiffel Tower…sadly…Oh, and the truth is from my sister :D

Jade entered the room wearing a beret, grinning. Ali and Harriet looked up from their game of Scrabble (A.N.: which we don't own) as their friend walked in.

"So how was Paris?" Ali asked, remembering her friend had been out of the country. "And where did you get that beret?"

"Paris was amazing! The weather was great for a start and I found France there! He gave me a tour of the city and we went up the Eiffel Tower together," Jade replied, noticing her friends were going red. "And no, we didn't do _that_ together! I caught up with Lucy in a restaurant and she said she was going to Disneyland the next day, so I went along with her. It was _amazing!_ There was _sooo_ much I wanted to do that I didn't want to leave! But it is nice to be back. Now come on, we have a game to play!"

The Scrabble game magically disappeared and a postcard appeared in Jade's hand. She read what was written and almost burst out laughing before handing it to her fellow hosts, who actually started laughing out loud.

"Okay, so we got a truth from my sister and a dare from **aliceyuky**, so let's get started!" Jade called out as a changing room appeared out of nowhere.

"I think you all know what this is for, but in case you didn't, this is for the dare that-" Harriet explained before Ali covered her mouth.

"Don't tell them yet! We have to keep it a surprise!" Ali whispered.

"Okay, so the truth is for France: if you had to spend an entire year on a desert island, who would you take with you and why?" Jade asked.

"Don't forget you can _only_ take this person with you – you'll need food, shelter and companionship!" Ali added.

France considered his choice before answering. " I would take…Canada with me because he is mon fils and I would be so lonely without him!"

"Okay, good choice," Jade replied before grinning innocently at England. "England, could you please go into the changing room and change into this? It's what the reviewer asked us to do."

She handed said nation a bag, which sent confused looks towards the hosts. They held back their laughter, which was hard for Jade as she couldn't contain her laughter much, when nations asked what the dare was.

"You'll see when England comes out!" Jade replied. "And yes, Hungary, you and Japan can get pictures of America's reaction."

Some nations were still confused as to what Jade meant, but when England came out wearing a short, hot pink and neon blue mermaid dress with a corset; a butterfly headband of the same colours and high heeled criss-crossed sandals, they started laughing. England grumbled something under his breath, blushing red like a tomato, while America looked captivated.

"England has to keep this on for 3 chapters, as the dare states, so unless he has to wear anything else for a dare, this is what you'll be seeing him in for a while longer." Ali explained.

"And probably you'll see it on the internet, which I hope not, if this gets uploaded." Jade added, giving Japan and Hungary a look which said 'You can't upload this anywhere. Got it?'.

"Well, that's all we got so far, but I have to find out what happened in Paris!" Harriet admitted.

"Agreed." Ali said.

"Well, I guess I could tell you what the Eiffel Tower was like, but whatever happens in this room stays in this room, so don't go blabbing this to anyone else. Okay?" Jade replied.

Most nations agreed not to tell anyone as well, even though they would probably forget about it within a few hours anyways.

"Good. Now, I was about to go up the Eiffel Tower when I realised it was really tall, and Ali and Harriet know I have a major fear of heights, so I wanted to walk off and keep my distance, but France was there too. He happened to be going up the Eiffel Tower as well, for the view of Paris I think, so I decided to go with him. I don't really remember whether or not the top of the tower was closed off, but I was only going up to the first floor, but when I was about to get out the lift, the doors shut again. I got a bit confused, but my ticket was for getting to the second floor, so I felt really scared. I think maybe I was about to faint because when I got out the lift, France embraced me, telling me that everything would be all right. Then we looked at the view and it was just so breathtakingly amazing, I didn't feel scared anymore. It was all thanks to France that I had such a great time up there, so I guess I'll have to pay him back someday."

The memories of the Eiffel Tower came flowing back into Jade's head as she finished. Everyone's voices drowned out into nothing as she remembered how she had felt when she had looked out on all of Paris with France.

**Okay, so I probably made this chapter longer with the explanation of the Eiffel Tower. That was actually true though (mostly) and I'm never going to forget that. Anyways, thank you aliceyuky for sending in the dare. Reviews are welcome, so feel free to truth/dare anyone! (And if you want, you can send in pairing dares (including the hosts and a nation) too!) Keep being awesome!**

**AL246**


	6. Pocky Games and Aphrodisiacs

A.N.: Thank you to **Master** **Will** and **aliceyuky** for sending in some more truths and dares! You're awesome! Oh, and reviews are still welcome!

Jade was reading a comic on her laptop when Ali came over with two cards in her hand.

"We have two more reviews with truths and dares on them! And one of them is yaoi!" Ali casually said, handing the cards to Jade.

She read the dares and truths and smiled: this time, it was gonna be good…

"Hey, can everyone listen for a moment please?" Jade called. The nations (and Harriet) looked Jade and Ali's way. "Okay, we have more dares and truths to do, so we need to get started!"

"So what did we get this time?" Harriet asked.

"I was just about to read them out," Jade replied. "The first one is from **aliceyuky**, the reviewer who dared England to wear that dress," Many pairs of eyes fell on the Englishman, who was still wearing the short dress and was still blushing. "She says: **Awesome! Also that sounds like a cool trip.** Thanks, Alice (if we can call you that)! **I also have another dare that comes with a truth. The dare is that Jade has to get the names of all of the countries, put them in paper strips, and put them into a hat.**" A fangirl appeared out of nowhere and handed Jade a top hat. "**Call the countries up and have them draw a piece of paper. The name they get, have to play the pocky game with. The truth is what is Canada's favourite flower and coler(color?)? That is all for the moment.**"

"Well I think we should ask Canada what his favourite colour and flower are." Ali replied.

"Wait, who's Canada?" America asked.

"He's your brother!" the three hosts exclaimed, pointing to said nation, who was sat with Kumajiro.

"Well, um, my favourite flower is the maple leaf and I really like the colours red, white and green." Canada replied, smiling.

"Thanks, Canada. Now, I'll just need to write everyone's names on slips of paper and Ali, ca you summon a box of Pocky?" Jade asked.

Ali nodded, summoning a box of Pocky (which we don't own) as Jade wrote the names of every nation on slips of paper. Once they were all put in a hat, she called each nation up, one by one, to choose a name from the top hat provided. She looked at each nation's slip of paper, noting who they had to play the pocky game with.

"Okay, so who's going first?" Harriet asked.

"Well, I have a list with each pair playing the pocky game and it goes as follows: Germany and England; Japan and France; Italy and Canada and also Russia and China." Jade explained. "You'll do it one pair at a time and if you don't do it, you're gonna meet my 2P! side. She is _not_ one to mess with."

"Wait, but who does America do it with?" Ali asked, remembering that her friend hadn't mentioned America in the list.

"Well, I thought that might happen, so I added your names in but I didn't check with America who he got." She looked at the afore-mentioned nation. "So who are you going to play it with?"

"I checked already," Harriet confessed. "He's doing it with me…"

A blush spread across Harriet's face as she started the game off. She got more nervous the closer her face got to America's and was about to cut off when she felt his lips smash into hers. Her eyes widened for a moment but she relaxed as she melted into the kiss. Meanwhile, Jade took a photo, remembering to give one of each photo to Hungary (and any other yaoi fan if they want it ;D). Harriet heard what was happening and broke off immediately, blushing like a tomato.

"That's gotta have been amazing!" Ali exclaimed, her nose bleeding from the thoughts of yaoi.

"Agreed." Jade replied. "Okay, so Germany and England are up next!"

The two nations reluctantly started off the game, looking as though they were ready to break out of the game altogether, when to the hosts' surprise, England took the lead in the kiss, causing nosebleeds from the other nations. Italy looked hurt, but Jade cheered him up by talking about pasta. When the two had finished their discussion on lasagne, Germany and England had broken from the kiss and were heading back towards the crowd.

"Okay France, I don't want anything too mature with this…" Ali warned.

France nodded, probably not taking in Ali's warning. Japan looked uncomfortable with the game but France gave Japan a look that told him it would be alright. When their lips connected, it was quite brief, to the disappointment of the hosts (and Hungary, who had appeared out of nowhere).

"Oh well, I guess that would work because Japan looked really uncomfortable…" Jade commented. (Sorry if this wasn't what you wanted, it's just that Japan usually has personal space between himself and other nations! ^.^') "Anyways, Italy and Canada's turn!"

Italy didn't look bothered about taking part and even noticed Canada for the first time in the game. They seemed to get into the game quite quickly, but when their faces were almost touching, their curls got stuck, causing them to get a heavy blush on their faces. They seemed to sort it out quite easily though, as their lips locked together. They stayed that way for a few minutes, only breaking apart to catch their breath. Germany and Jade seemed uncomfortable about this (A.N.: Okay, confession time – I have a crush on Canada!), but when the kiss was over, they looked a bit more relieved.

"And now, Russia and China have to play!" Ali exclaimed, breaking the silence that had fallen among the group.

Russia smiled while China looked uncomfortable, but he did it anyways as he knew what the consequences would be. After a moment of hesitation, China surprisingly jumped straight into the kiss, surprising everyone. They all knew that Belarus would be furious at this time, but decided not to mention it. The kiss lasted longer than Italy and Canada's did, long enough to make Jade have to break them apart (I am a RoChu fan, but I didn't want it taking too long).

"Okay, now on to **Master Will**'s dare: **Love it! XD I have a dare for the awesome Prussia and Austria! You two sweetie pies must drink very powerful aphrodisiacs and get shoved inside a room. To the three girls that summoned the countries, here are pies of treakle. Keep up the good work, honey!**" Jade read out. "Thanks, **Master Will**!"

Three treacle pies appeared out of nowhere with two very strong aphrodisiacs, which Jade handed to Prussia and Austria (who had somehow walked through the wall).

"You're to drink these and go into that room there," Ali explained, pointing to a door that appeared out of nowhere. "Have fun!"

Austria looked as if he could be doing anything _but_ this, so Jade had to persuade him with a new piano for him to do it. The aphrodisiacs went to the nations' heads quite quickly, which was exciting but nerve-wracking as the hosts knew that Austria and Prussia could now try and rape anyone, even them, so they pushed the two into the room. Sounds that could only be from the room rang out through the building while the hosts ate their treacle pies, listening to music on their iPods (which belong to Apple) to block the sound out. About half an hour later, the noise stopped, which brought confusion towards what was happening in the room. Jade went to check and found the aphrodisiacs had worn off and the two nations were both blushing scarlet.

"It sounds like you two had fun," Jade said, smiling innocently. "Thanks for joining us for your dare. I'll call you back if you're needed again!"

And with that, the two nations (and the room) disappeared as Jade walked back in.

**Thank you again to Master Will and aliceyuky for sending in their reviews. I never thought I would actually get any followers, but it seems people are following this story! Thanks to my followers! The next chapter will be up a bit quicker as I have less dares to do, but it's still worth writing! AL246 out!**


	7. HRE, Pirates and Pairings

A.N.: Thanks to **Totes-RANDERP **and Dj freaksta (guest) for sending in a review. I'm also including two of my friends as hosts, one of which has an account. She and my other friend (who doesn't have an account ) are also Hetalia fans, the fanfictioner (as I will call the people of ) being the one to introduce us to the fandom. Reviews are welcome!

Jade had just sat down after the room and Prussia and Austria had disappeared when Trez Black and Amy Green came in. Trez was wearing a dark grey shirt, jeans and black boots. Her black hair was cut short, reminding Jade of when Hungary was younger. Amy was wearing a very pale green dress with very pale green ballet pumps to match, her brunette hair flowing down her back. Jade grinned.

"Hey, nice to see you guys!" she greeted, bringing confusion to everyone but Jade, Trez and Amy.

"I'm sorry, who are they?" Ali asked, puzzled.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to mention Trez and Amy were coming to help us host." Jade explained. "I thought I'd told you already…Oh well, at least you know now!"

"So how many dares and/or truths did we get?" Amy asked.

"We got one dare from **Totes-RANDERP** and one from a guest who goes by the name of Dj freaksta."

"Well, let's get started!" Harriet exclaimed.

"Okay, so **Totes-RANDERP** says: **DAAAAAAAAARES: Italy: *whispers into his cute adorable ears***-you know what? We'll let her tell Italy that one herself. Anyways: **Rrromano! *totally rolled the 'r's*: ¡KISSU ESPAÑA! England: take off the dress, get into a pirate outfit: your choice love *totes British*** And so are we! Well, all except for Trez – she's Polish…** Finland: did you know: I have THE BIGGEST crack pairing ever: you and Romania :) ciao ciao**."

Jade summoned Finland into the room, along with **Totes-RANDERP**, who walked over to Italy. She whispered 'Germany is Holy Rome,' to him, which caused him to run over to Germany and hug him, which was natural. Jade smiled, knowing this was how it was meant to be, when she remembered Finland was there.

"Hi, Tino!" she greeted, smiling. "Sorry to bring you here like this, but Totes-RANDERP wanted you to know that she has a crack pairing of you and Romania."

Finland looked confused as he disappeared from the room; Jade explaining to the hosts and **Totes-RANDERP** that Finland had been puzzled when she told him the truth.

"It was nice having you come and visit for a few minutes," Jade said, shaking hands with the reviewer. "You should visit again sometime (A.N.: But please remember to describe what your character looks like next time)!"

**Totes-RANDERP** disappeared from the room in a puff of smoke.

"Okay, so what did Dj freaksta say?" Trez asked.

"Well, she said: **I liek your fanfiction** Oh _I_ see what you did there! (Was it something to do with lieking mudkips?) **I dare china to make an english dish lol**."

China, who hadn't said anything for most of the game, groaned. Ali made her way over to him.

"If you do it, I'll give you a panda!" she whispered.

China agreed to make something English. Jade suggested fish and chips, so she summoned a kitchen for China to work in. After about half an hour, he returned, holding a plate of fish and chips for each of the main hosts to try.

"Looks great!" Amy said, being a fan of fish and chips.

"Yeah, I can't wait to try it." Ali added.

The three hosts tried the dish in front of them, finding it quite nice.

"It's actually a bit sweeter than I was expecting," Jade said. "But it makes it nice!"

Harriet and Ali agreed, bringing a smile to China's face.

"Now for that panda I promised you." Ali commented.

She used her magic to bring a baby panda into the room, causing Jade to wonder what it was for.

"I promised China a panda if he did the dare, seeing as he likes pandas." Ali explained.

"Good choice," Jade replied. "Now, I think we should have a break."

"But haven't England and Romano got dares to do?" Amy asked.

"Oh yeah. I clean forgot!" Jade admitted. "England, you can go and put a pirate outfit of your choice on instead of that dress and Romano, you have to kiss Spain."

England walked off to change into a pirate outfit, but Romano stayed put.

"There's no fucking way I'm kissing that tomato bastard!" Romano yelled, cheeks burning red.

"But Lovi, you said so yourself that you had feelings for Spain!" Jade replied.

"She's right, you know." Ali added. "But it doesn't mean you can't kiss him on the cheek – the reviewer wasn't specific!"

"Ve~ Just do it, fratello," Italy said. "Please?"

Romano looked as though he would storm out the room, but he went over to Spain (who Harriet had summoned and explained what Romano had to do) and was about to kiss him when Spain went straight for his lips. Romano looked surprised, but melted into the kiss, lasting for a few minutes before realising what had just happened. He turned crimson with embarrassment, grumbling something under his breath. England came back in at that point, wearing a pirate outfit he claimed he hadn't worn since his buccaneer days.

"You look really different in it, to be honest," Jade said. "In a nice sort of way, like nothing could ever stop you."

"You think so?" England asked.

"Jade's right," Harriet replied. "You look quite cool in that."

Other nations commented on how adventurous England looked while America hung back, more quiet than his usual self. He was also turning red.

"You okay America?" Jade asked. "You look a little more peaky than usual."

"No, I'm fine," America replied. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm the hero!"

Jade then thought of something. "Is it something to do with England? I remember that you looked a bit peaky when England had to wear that dress." She whispered the next part. "Are you in love with England?"

America looked like he was about to object, but nodded in reply.

"Well tell him then. He'll never know if you don't say so and before you know it, he could love another nation."

America nodded, smiled his signature hero smile and headed over to England. Jade couldn't hear what he was saying, but England started turning red, so she guessed that her plan had worked. Then, out of the blue, the two started kissing in front of everyone. Jade smiled (A.N.: USUK is my OTP), made her way over to Ali and Harriet and explained what had just happened.

"So you found true love for others?" Ali asked. "Can you try that for me?"

"It was a one off, okay?" Jade replied, knowing her friend was joking. "But it proves my OTP is right."

"Maybe we should get photos for Hungary," Harriet added, blood trickling down her nose. "She's probably reading a yaoi manga right now!"

"Agreed." Jade replied. "But don't worry – there are hidden cameras in here so we can get a copy for Hungary."

The three girls then looked for Trez and Amy, who were looking slightly angry at the USUK moment (they're FrUK fans…). Jade just decided to leave them be, but they then said they had to get going, so she waved them off. England and America finally pulled out of the kiss for air, so Jade said that they could take a break until there were more reviews.

**Wow, two chapters uploaded in one day? I'm on a roll! Thanks again to Totes-RANDERP and Dj freaksta (guest) for sending in their reviews. Until next chapter, AL246 out!**


	8. Pasta, Horror Films and a lot more! :D

A.N.: Sorry I haven't updated in ages, my laptop crashed…but I'm adding the next chapter now! Oh, and if any of you want to, I have an RP forum now! :D It's called Heta-Roleplay.

The room was quiet. Too quiet for the hosts liking…Jade was about to yell something random out when there was a crash from a nearby wall. At the scene of the crime was Amy, sat on a road roller with Trez by her side.

"We're back!" Amy called, waving. "And we're gonna be permanent!"

"Sweet!" Jade called back, waving. "Got any dares you wanna share first?"

"I do!" Amy replied. "We're all gonna watch a horror film and the first to scream has to wear a maid's dress! The second to scream has to wear a butler's outfit."

"Alright, let's do this!" Ali cheered.

~Timeskip brought to you by The Woman In Black (which belongs to its director and cast)~

Jade ran out screaming, tears rolling down her face. Not far behind was America, not crying but freaking out majorly.

"Well it looks like we have two volunteers…" Harriet whispered to the other three hosts.

~Timeskip brought to you by :3~

Jade wanted to protest against wearing a maid's dress, but the dare said the first to scream was to wear one, so she couldn't escape the embarrassment. She then noticed that Amy was also wearing a maid's dress.

"Amy, why are you wearing a maid's dress?" Jade asked. "You didn't scream at all during the film."

"I can't help it, I love wearing them!" Amy replied.

"So who is the first review from?" Ali asked, bored with the subject.

"The first dare is from Totes-RANDERP: **I've got new dares ;3: Romano: I'm sorry I embarrassed you :( *hugs* America: so Alfie, you ****liiiike the** **Piiirate Iiiiggy? ;3 Italy: Pastaaa! *gives pasta* :D bye!**"

"Well you heard Totes-RANDERP, America: do you 'like' the Pirate Iggy?" Ali asked suggestively.

"Actually, it's not just Britain when he's dressed as a pirate: it's all the time. I can't deny it: I'm in love with him!" America replied.

And with that, they started kissing. Jade and Ali were hi-fiving each other while Amy and Trez sat in the emo corner. Harriet, like most of the nations, had no clue what was going on. After the USUK moment (I had to – it's my OTP! X3), Jade turned to Italy and handed him pasta, explaining he was given it by a very friendly fan. She then turned to Romano and hugged him, saying that Totes-RANDERP was sorry for embarrassing him before.

"Who's next?" Trez asked.

"The next review is from harrypotterfan1221: **A random fangirl appears out of nowhere- Hi! This fic is amazing! Truth – Japan, why are you so quiet and keep to yourself so much? Dare for America – Slap Britain for me. Don't ask why. *whispers* No USUK, America is mine. Dare – Prussia, look into this mirror and not call yourself awesome.**" Jade replied.

"Let's do the dares all at once!" Ali yelled, grinning like an idiot.

America walked back over to Britain and slapped him on the face, feeling regretful, while Prussia looked in a mirror an didn't call himself awesome, which was a struggle for some reason (Who knows why? XD). Japan then explained that he senses the mood and refrains from speaking when the mood isn't right.

"Let's move on to insane-is-normal's review! **I have a darrrrrreeeee!¡ and a truth. ****Dare: Germany has to wear a pink princess dress, with make up and a tiara. He has to keep it on for 4 chapters unless so,done else dares him to wear something. :D** **Truth: why does italy always end up sleeping in Germany's bed? Does he have bad dreams?**" Amy explained.

"Well, the reason why I sleep with Germany is because I feel safer around him!" Italy replied, glomping the said nation.

Germany then headed into the magical changing room, red in the face.

"Alright, now onto-"

A younger, female version of Scotland appeared, explaining that she was Scotland's kid and England's niece. She asked England how jealous he was that her father was born with bright red hair and he wasn't and if he found it weird that people shipped him with America, to which Jade and Ali exchanged suspicious looks. She then dared Romano to go Italian Mafia on Germany and Spain to dress up as a pirate &amp; chase after France in an 'I'm going to kill you' sort of way. She then asked the hosts if it was alright if she could beat France to a pulp in her fanfiction.

"Go ahead, but don't kill him please – he probably has _some_ fangirls out there!" Jade replied.

England said he wasn't jealous of Scotland and if people really shipped him with America, Jade and Ali trying to look innocent at this. Romano attacked Germany as soon as he got out of the changing room, charging into another room for the attack while Pirate Spain chased after France, England joining in after a few minutes, still clad in his pirate outfit.

"England, you do realize you can change into your normal clothes again, right?" Jade called out, to which she got no reply.

"I have a review, can I read it out?" Amy asked.

"Sure, go ahead!" Jade replied.

Amy cleared her throat. "**I want FRUK plz plz plz plz and I want to kiss england also punch America in the face and don't forget to make china and japan eat something with only using their mouths*smirks evil* make sure beat America up so he goes crying to his mommy I want to be hypo like Italy and we become BFFs and make Germany get jelouse he he he**"

Jade looked at Amy weirdly. "What the hell was that?! But okay."

Amy walked over to England and kissed him, making America jealous. She then walked over to America and punched him in the face, to which Jade got Amy to calm down. She then summoned a plate of fish and chips for China and Japan, not including the part where they only get to eat it with their mouths (sorry lcb, I just couldn't D: ). Amy walked over to Italy and started talking about pasta nonstop for 3 hours, by which point Jade and America were back in their usual attires.

"I won't get the deposit back on that butler's suit thanks to Amy but oh well." Jade said aloud.

"Who are you talking to?" Ali asked.

"No one in particular." Jade replied.

**Okay, so I finally updated! :D Thanks to Totes-RANDERP, harrypotterfan1221, insane-is-normal, Black Dragon Valkyrie and lunacatbrine for reviewing. I will upload more as I am now in half term! Oh and keep reviewing you awesome people!**


	9. Our Spare Time (WARNING: Very long!)

A.N.: Thank you for being so patient, guys! I will upload more with the reviews I have got, but this chapter is not gonna include any only because I had a storyline set up in my mind already for this chapter. The reviews will be in the next chapter though, I promise! :D

**WARNING: VERY LONG CHAPTER!**

Jade walked in wearing a fencing outfit, which was unusual to all but Harriet, who also happened to be in a fencing outfit. Jade walked up to her, a glove in hand, and began the duel with a simple move.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Jade exclaimed, slapping Harriet with the glove.

Jade walked backwards a certain distance, Harriet walking towards her.

"Challenge accepted!" Harriet yelled, slapping Jade with a glove in her hand.

They then got into a major fencing battle, both seeming to master everything needed for a good duel. After a round, they stopped, laughing.

"And what, pray tell, was that all about?" Britain asked.

"We thought of having a break from all of the reviews for a chapter so the fans could see what we do in our spare time." Ali explained.

"And the fencing battle was just for a bit of fun – Harriet took me to Cornwall for a weekend and we learnt a bit of fencing." Jade added. "So now I got that out of the way (A.N.: I had wanted to add it for some time!), we should have some fun…"

"Wanna have a rollerdisco?" Ali asked.

"Yeah, that would be fun. But try not to get another friction burn, Harriet!"

Jade looked at Harriet accusingly, to which she reassured she would be fine this time. The hosts then used their magic to get a rollerdisco underway. Most of the countries were quite good, which was a surprise to Jade. In fact, it kind of made her feel ashamed as she couldn't skate to save her life (A.N.: True story!). After claiming she needed to 'take a break', Jade skated out of the room (shakily, I might add) and sat down in the changing room.

"Why am I feeling so depressed?" she asked aloud. "I'm supposed to be having fun, but I feel as if something is trying to ruin everything. Why do I feel like this?"

What she didn't know was that a certain nation had followed her out of the rollerdisco and had heard her emotional outburst (A.N.: That might not be the right word, but I couldn't think of anything else). She was about to head back when she heard something.

"Who's there?" she asked, voice slightly shaky. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." the nation replied. "But are you okay? You sound as if you've got something on your mind."

Jade got up and headed out of the changing room to find Canada there (You think I forgot him, didn't you? XD).

"I-I'm fine," Jade replied. "I-i-it's just that I'm feeling a bit under-the-weather, that's all."

She tried to sound convincing, but she didn't know if she'd sounded convincing enough.

"It doesn't matter, let's just get back in there – who knows what they could be doing?"

When they re-entered the room, everyone was chatting amongst themselves, obviously having a break. Jade sat with the other hosts, who were chatting about cosplaying and the usual fan stuff.

"I think they're all enjoying themselves a bit more, seeing as we're taking a break from the truths and dares." Ali said.

"Yeah, I think so too. So what next?" Harriet agreed.

"I think we should have a pool party, just because we can!" Jade and Amy replied, looking at each other funnily for a moment before laughing.

"What's so funny?" Trez asked.

"We just found it funny that we said the same thing at the same time." Amy replied.

"I've had an idea: you know Loveless, that manga Trez showed us?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"How's about we give everyone cat ears and a tail, but if they've lost their virginity, they have a different colour?"

"That's brilliant!" Harriet exclaimed, getting attention from the nations.

"What's brilliant? Is it pasta?" Italy asked, unaware of what was going to happen.

"…Yeah, it's pasta. Pasta's brilliant!" Ali replied, acting as if she knew what she was talking about.

"Oh great, not another one…" Germany muttered.

"Just continue with your conversations, we'll be with you in a moment." Jade added.

When the conversations continued, Jade got another idea.

"How's about on top of the cat ears, we play the pocky game?" she asked.

"Didn't that come up as a dare?" Ali added.

"I think so…eh, it doesn't matter. The only thing different about the dare and this is that everyone, including us, has to do it. You guys don't mind, do you?"

"So long as we choose like we did in the dare: using a top hat."

"Got it. Now we have to make the cat ears a surprise, so someone distract them. I'll go cast the spell."

Jade walked over to the changing room and started casting the spell while Ali explained that they were going to play the pocky game again, but this time with the hosts. Once she finished explaining, the spell was complete, so Jade walked back in to find that a few nations had different coloured cat ears. She started making her way back over to the other hosts, ignoring the stares from the nations. It was all silent, apart from the occasional twitch of a cat ear. Harriet broke the silence.

"Does anyone else wonder why we all have cat ears all of a sudden?" she asked, not remembering the plan of action.

"Yeah, that's kinda mysterious…" Jade replied. "Wait, how come you have an orange tail but brown cat ears? That doesn't make sense!"

"I already _had_ an orange cat tail, remember? Same with Ali and her blue cat ears and mousy brown cat tail." Harriet answered.

"Wait, you had mousy brown hair? Since when?" Jade asked Ali.

"I didn't." Ali replied, turning red like her hair. "I…did it with Derek!"

"Who's Derek?" Trez asked, puzzled.

"Derek is her ex-boyfriend. She dumped him when he cheated on her with a blonde floosie." Jade explained.

"He's a thing of the past, let's think about now!" Ali exclaimed, forgetting about her romantic past.

"Yeah, let's get on with the pocky game already!" Jade added, noting the grey cat ears Germany had and the tabby cat ears Italy had.

~Timeskip brought to you by Loveless (which belongs to its creator)~

"Okay, so who's first?" Amy asked.

Everyone had picked a number between 1 and 14 and the pairs were as follows: Amy was with Germany; Ali was with Russia; Harriet was with America (again?!); Jade was with Canada; Trez was with France; England was with Italy and Japan was with China (That was randomly picked BTW, so NiChu fans got lucky! XD).

"Okay, can 10 and 2 please start this off quickly? I feel as uncomfortable as you do!" Jade confessed.

Germany looked uncomfortable with the whole idea, but still got the game started. Amy didn't seem like she was enjoying it until they started kissing, which was a surprise to Jade as she knew Amy had a major crush on Britain. When the two released for air, Italy glomped Germany immediately.

"Now for 11 and 7 to make their way into the game." Amy said, blushing.

Ali and Russia walked over to the box of pocky and started getting closer and closer until they kissed very briefly. Trez looked relieved, seeing as she really liked Russia, but when he brought Ali in for a stronger kiss, Trez nearly screamed. Jade actually had to hold her back to keep her from pulling the two apart! When they finally finished, Ali felt a little dazed.

"Can numbers 4 and 12 try and top that?" Ali asked, looking at Trez without any regrets.

Harriet and America walked over to the same area and seemed a bit more comfortable than when they had to play the game as a dare. England looked a bit jealous that America was playing the game with another person. When Harriet took over the kiss, it was a surprise to most as she was more nervous the first time. Amy decided to distract England by talking about Flying Mint Bunny.

"Time for 5 and 13 to spice it up!" Harriet exclaimed.

Jade glared at Harriet for a moment before blushing. When she sat down she saw Canada looked red as well, probably feeling the same way. She got a bit more relaxed as they got closer to kissing. _Just get on with it, girl! You might never get this moment again in your life!_ she though, mentally pep-talking herself. It got her confident enough to just smash her lips against his, forgetting everyone else was there. _He tastes like maple syrup…_ she noted, stopping to breathe. Her jade green orbs were locked onto his lavender ones as she said the three words that would change her life forever.

"I love you," she confessed. "I have loved you since we first started this and this was the perfect time to confess."

Jade ignored the cat-calling that followed, feeling a rush of excitement and adrenaline at the same time. She was pulled out of her daydream when she found she was being carried bridal style to the crowd.

"I bet you can't top _that_, Trez!" Jade called, earning a glare from Trez.

Trez decided to make it quick, knowing she couldn't get out of it without being pestered for the rest of the game. France looked excited, getting a kiss from a pretty lady. He didn't get much of a thrill, to everyone's disappointment. When Trez walked back to the hosts, she looked as if she couldn't care less.

"Can 6 and 1 make this any more breath-taking?" Trez asked sarcastically.

England (I will change between that and Britain from time to time) looked apologetically at America before starting the round off. Italy broke off halfway, babbling that he loved Germany too much to betray him.

"It's alright, I don't think England would have been able to do this to America either." Jade reassured Italy. "And now for the last pair to finish this!"

China and Japan refused to join in, not wanting to embarrass each other (Sorry NiChu fans, I just couldn't do it to them!).

"Okay, so what now?" Ali asked.

"…Kinect Party?" Jade offered.

Most of the group agreed, so Jade summoned a flat-screen TV, an XBOX 1 (which belongs to XBOX) and a Kinect (which also belongs to XBOX). Those who wanted to take part, which included 4 of the 5 hosts (Trez wasn't interested) and a few of the nations (most wanted a break), took about 2 hours between them, by which time Jade had had enough action for one day.

"Okay," Jade started, trying to catch her breath. "I think that's enough for today. There are bedrooms upstairs provided and we will continue the reviews tomorrow. See you all then!"

And with that, those who were exhausted went straight to bed while the rest got accustomed to the bedrooms.

**I'm so sorry if this was too long, I didn't realise how much I'd written! But yeah, I wanted to take a break from the reviews to show you what we do sometimes in our spare time. Now I've written this, I'm probably gonna- *passes out while Nova Scotia walks in* Um…well what AL246 would have said is that you guys are awesome for being patient and please keep reviewing!**


	10. Is this shorter than last chapter?

A.N.: Sorry I didn't upload another chapter during half term, my friend came to visit most of the time and I was watching more Hetalia (I can't wait to see the English dub of the Beautiful World Series!). Anyways, thanks to UntilWeGrowOlder; Melza-chan; Little Miss. Glasses and Geeks (harrypotterfan1221's new name); Thatlonleylittlewriter and Totes-RANDERP for reviewing!

Jade was sat reading the reviews she had received, which had piled up because of the break, when she felt a fluffy thing on her shoulder. She looked up to find a tarantula had appeared, to which she nearly jumped through the ceiling. She then started running like Italy when he thinks the British are after him, freaked out (Yeah, I have a major fear of spiders, but my fear of heights is worse!).Amy walked in afterwards.

"Has anyone seen my tarantula? Or Jade?" she asked.

None of the nations had known where Jade had run off to or why, so they couldn't answer that question. But Russia had somehow found the tarantula nearby and handed it back to Amy. Jade was soon found hidden in a closet, shaking like a leaf.

"What was that about?" Ali asked.

"Sorry, I freaked out because I saw that tarantula on my shoulder and I have a _major_ fear of spiders…" Jade explained.

"It's okay, at least we know now in case there's a dare to do with spiders (In case any of you want to do that XD)."

Jade calmed down, trying to act professional with the tarantula nearby, and decided to read out the reviews.

"This first review is from UntilWeGrowOlder:** Got a truth and a dare: Dare UsUk to adopt a little girly. She'd be so pretty.**"

At which point Amy (Trez had decided she wanted a break from the fanfic D: ) groaned, being a FrUk fan.

"Anyways, on with the review: **Ask Italy how he feels about Germany. I love this book so keep it up! So many squeals and fits of laughter were caused by this.** We didn't know it was _that_ funny!" Jade added.

Ali looked to America and England, explaining that they had to adopt a girl but only for the chapter (If you wanted it for longer than a chapter, I'm sorry!) while Jade found out that Italy had been in love with Germany ever since he'd met the German, which to the hosts was no surprise. They then noticed a new girl had entered the room and was sat with America and England (You know what? I'll call him England from now on). She introduced herself as Alison and Jade noticed she looked a bit like America and had the personality of England. She wore a long, flowing white dress and had a bit of hair that couldn't stay down (A.N.: I might make her a state, but I don't know yet. Review if you think she should!).

"Nice to meet you, Alison. Maybe we should call you by your full first name to prevent confusion!" Ali joked.

"Okay, so now we come to Melza-chan's review: **{WARNING: It's LONG!} Hello! (waves)YAY! A truth or dare party! I'll join! ( a girl with black hair little longer than shoulder length and dark brown eyes appears) (yup i'm asian) Okaay, since I'm evil, ONLY DARES! (and no one can kill me, you can't kill your guests!) First off, China, GIVE YOUR PANDA TO ME! Then China I CHOOSE YOU! Attack Russia with your wok! Then this one is for Russia; hand me your sunflower seeds and hug Belarus! NO RESISTING! Also, Hungary, give me your camera and your not allowed to have it back after three chappys (unless someone allows you to but you can't have it back until this chappy ends)! Japan! YOU HAVE TO... HUG ME! Yea you hug me Japan, not I hug you. England tell yourself that your cooking is horrible and that flying mint bunny is not real, 13 times. (then I pat England on the back and says 'At least I believe flying mint bunny is real') ('but I don't believe your cooking is good! It's HORRIBLE!') *cackles. America has to have horror movie marathon, creepypasta-thon, and no hamburgur for 24 hours! Also, France! Go touch Liechtenstein (not in a weird way though or you die) right in frontof Switzerland that's completely armed with a gun! Italy and Germany! KISS! ON THE LIPS! AND SPEND SOMETIME IN THE CLOSET! (and hungary I still have your camera and someone hold back Romano saying something about potato bas***d) Romano you give me pasta and eat your pasta with Spain. Or else. And I didn't forget you dearie Canada! Too adorable to forget! It's ok all you need to do is give me some of your homemade canadian maple syrup! Mmmh! For my pancakes,of course! *panics a bit* I don't have any dares for you guys my lovely hosts, but BE WARNED! Well I guess thats it for now! I will come back! *winks* Oh, do your dares guys or else face my 2ps wrath! (Weapon of choice: axe with blood stains on handle) HASTALAPASTA! And I know I'm evil guys! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! :D -Melza (poof! disappears)**. Woah, that was long!" Jade exclaimed before passing out from lack of breath.

"Is she gonna be okay?" America asked.

"Yeah, she just needs a rest before she starts continuing. Last time she was out of breath and didn't rest she almost threw up in front of the whole year group." Amy explained.

"Well let's start with the simple ones. China has to give his panda to Mel-" Ali started.

Melza-chan, who was an Asian girl with black, just-over-shoulder-length hair, brown eyes and red glasses appeared. China hesitantly handed his panda to Melza, who then walked over to Russia and collected the sunflower seeds. She then got a camera that Hungary had left behind when she went to Taco Bell (which belongs to its creator. And yeah, that's where she's been whenever she hasn't been in our fanfic). Japan then awkwardly hugged Melza before she reassured England that Flying Mint Bunny was real but said that his cooking was horrible, to which the hosts disagreed, being British themselves. Melza then got pasta off of Romano and some maple syrup off of Canada before handing a bunch of horror movies to America. She then disappeared (Holy-lonely-pony-eating-macaroni that was long!).

"Okay, now we should start doing the rest of the dares on her review. China, if you would like to start us off," Jade, who had somehow woken up and knew what was going on, said to break the awkward silence that followed Melza's disappearance.

China walked over to Russia, looking as innocent as possible, then attacked Russia with his wok, to which he got a round of applause from the others players (a.k.a.: everyone else who is currently there). Belarus was suddenly teleported into the room, who ran over to Russia and hugged him tightly, murmuring something about never letting him go again. He hugged her back, but when she wouldn't let go, Jade had to bring Jo out to fight Belarus away from Russia. Once Belarus had disappeared (to Russia's relief, I might add), Jade (her 1P – Jo had come from a different dimension) went to watch the horror movies and read creepypastas with America, explaining that she wanted to be able to tell everyone what happened (I have a fear of horror movies and wanted to be there to try and get over my fear, actually! XD) while England said that Flying Mint Bunny wasn't real and that his cooking was terrible 13 times, at the end of which Alison came over and hugged him. Liechtenstein and Switzy (as I call him) were summoned, so France walked over to the younger nation and tried to fight the urge to embrace her, Switzy aiming his gun at France all the while. When he managed to touch Liechtenstein in a normal way (he hugged her, but not in a weird way), Switzerland and Liechtenstein were removed from the room. There were screams from the room in which Jade and America were watching horror films in, someone crying about the 'Woman in Black' coming to get them (not saying which .).

"Don't forget to keep all hamburgers away from him!" Ali called into the room.

"I am, but nobody said anything about cheeseburgers, right?" Jade replied.

"I think that would count as a burger too. You're keeping those away from him too, aren't you?"

"Yeah, just thought I'd check though."

Harriet held Romano back as Germany kissed Italy before adding a closet for the pairings, putting a camera in there and explaining that it was for Hungary in case she wanted a copy of the yaoi. When they came out, Germany and Italy were told they had to kiss Sweden and Austria, both of which were teleported in. Italy struggled to kiss Sweden because of how tall Sweden was, but Germany and Austria did surprisingly well. When that was over, Sweden and Austria were wiped of those memories for Germany and Italy's sake. Romano didn't protest to this because he was distracted by eating pasta with Spain. It ended up like the scene in Lady and the Tramp (which belongs to Disney) where the title characters end up kissing. Somehow Romano wasn't tsundere about this.

"I think they've had enough, let's get them out. Jade, America, you can stop watching the horror now!" Amy said.

Jade came out shaking like a leaf, but America was still in the room.

"He fainted," Jade explained. "Because he thought there was a ghost when you said we could come back. We'd actually just finished as well, so that was perfect timing."

"Okay, that makes things easier for our next dare, but also a bit harder. Why? We're moving on to Little Miss. Glasses and Geeks's review: **The same random fangirl comes in with a huge grin on her face. YAY, MY DARES WERE USED! Annnnyyyyywwwaaayyy I'VE RETURNED WITH SOME SHIPTASTICAL DARES! France: Dare Kiss England, America you can do nothing to stop it. Sorry Alfred. *no remorse* Japan: Dare I happen to be a GiriPan shipper, I assume you know what happens next Japan. SHIPPINESS WILL HAPPEN NEXT! I don't care what. America: Dare Try not to be immature for the rest of this chapter, you've already upset me by being in a relationship with England. BUT IT'S ALL GOOD! Because I'm setting you up with an OC in my next fanfic. Be prepared. *fades away* BEFORE I GO! Thanks for being awesome fanfic writers! Bye!**" Harriet read out.

Amy pretty much shoved France into England; she was glad about the FrUk she'd been promised (Happy now Amy?). Seeing as America had fainted, he didn't protest. Jade summoned Greece into the room and whispered in his ear that Japan was in love with him, which ended up getting GiriPan fangirls in a pool of blood from the yaoi (LMG&amp;G (my new nickname for the reviewer), I happen to ship GiriPan too!). America had woken up by this point and was told that he had to be mature for the rest of the chapter. Jade then noticed her ex, Kelvin Fucktard Crisp (the character name for my actual ex) had used his ninja skills to appear in the room without anyone noticing.

"What do you _want_, Kelvin?" she asked, irritated.

"You know what," he replied. "And don't lie to me!"

"Why not tell us why the fuck you came to bother me!"

Kelvin imitated her voice, which irritated her further.

"Who's that?" Ali whispered.

"Jade's ex," Amy replied. "He's been bugging the hell out of her since she dumped him."

Meanwhile, Kelvin had been aggravating Jade to the point where she snapped and her 2P side, which was called Jo, came out, ready to kill.

"Oh crap, Jo's back!" Harriet yelled, dragging Ali and Amy behind her.

The room had emptied by the time Jo attacked. Being an assassin, Kelvin had no need to become a 2P as his 2P was weak, what Kelvin would call a wuss.

"I told you never to come anywhere near me again," Jo growled. "And now you're gonna fucking pay, bitch!" (I sound like Romano, don't I? XD)

Kelvin was the first to attack, running forward to stab Jo in the heart, but she deflected it, creating a scar on his face. They kept fighting like this for about five minutes before Jo had given him enough scars to last him a lifetime. It was then that he disappeared without a trace…For about three seconds anyways, because Amy brought him back just to punch him where the sun doesn't shine (I had to! XD) before he disappeared again. The nations were silent.

"What the hell was that?!" Ali asked, shocked at the violence that had just occurred.

"Just Kelvin being a dumbass as usual nothing to worry about." Jade replied, somehow not covered in blood.

"Yeah," Amy agreed. "He just decided to show up so we showed him who's boss."

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before another card appeared.

**Okay, I'm splitting this into two parts because there was a really long review in this one and I don't want it being as long as the last chapter (though it probably is)! Anyways, if your review hasn't appeared in this part it will be in the second part I promise! Oh and expect some kawaii chibiness as well! AL246 out!**


	11. Is this shorter? Part 2 - Chibis!

A.N.: Here is the second half of the chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed before and I'm sorry some of your dares didn't show up in the last chapter, I didn't want the last chapter getting too long…But here are the other reviews and some kawaii chibiness to go with it! :D Also I don't own Hetalia, just thought I'd remind you guys.

Jade was about to read out the next review when Harriet and Trez, who had both been out of the room during the bloodbath, came in arguing about whose fault it was that Kelvin was teleported into the dimension in the first place. The argument lasted normally for about five minutes before both started using magic against each other. When the spells got really out of hand, Jade ran in to stop them but got hit by one of the spells. England, America, Italy, China and Japan were also affected by the spell.

"Ow, my head hurts…" Jade murmured, unaware that her voice sounded higher.

It was when she looked around to find a bunch of chibi nations that she noticed everything was a lot bigger. Realization hit in 3…2…1…

"What did you guys do to us?!" she yelled.

Harriet and Trez were still arguing at this point, unaware of the damage they had done. _Why am I feeling like this?_ she thought as tears welled up in her eyes. _I'm a freaking teenager for Pete's sake! This isn't natural!_ It was then that she couldn't take it any longer and let the tears fall, vulnerability looming over her like a dark figure. Amy was the first to break up the fight when she heard Jade crying, noticing for the first time that there were some chibis around the room.

"What just happened?" she asked, slightly worried. "One minute there's a fight amongst the hosts and the next minute there are chibis!"

She picked up England and America, who were both still a bit stunned by the power of the spell while Ali held Harriet back from Trez to prevent the fight from starting again. Jade was rubbing her eyes when she felt her body lifted off of the ground, the familiar smell of maple syrup surrounding her. She immediately latched onto his shirt and ended up babbling.

"Papa, what happened? I can't stop cwying and it's weawy weird! I just want it to stop!" she cried, sounding like an adorable child.

Amy tried not to die from the adorableness that had been created from a fight and noticed Germany was taking care of Italy while Russia was taking care of China and Japan. She secretly hoped that they wouldn't become like Russia before they returned to normal…

"Okay, so while we try to find a cure for this, we'll continue the dares as normal." Ali explained. "We'll start off with the review we'd received just as the fight broke out," At which point she glared at Harriet and Trez. "Which is from Thatcheerfullittlewriter (Thatlonleylittlewriter's new name): **Hello! I have a few dares! So Romano has to act affectionate to everyone, and Russia now has the magical gender bending wand! ( wich means he can change the gender of anyone including himself.) have fun!**"

Romano, who was now holding a chibi Spain in his arms, didn't seem to be listening to the review as he seemed to be focusing on Spain, a smile on his face (Could this mean that he's opening up to people? :O ). The hosts took that as a kick start to his dare and then summoned a genderbending wand. For some reason, the room was unusually quiet apart from Harriet grumbling about the Kelvin incident not being her fault (Trez had disappeared again). Russia didn't use the wand, but the hosts didn't remove it in case he decided to have a little 'fun'.

"Okay, so do you remember which spell you used that affected the chibis?" Ali asked, trying to find out what could be done to reverse the spell.

"I don't keep track of what spells I'm doing in a fight! It's too hard!" Harriet snapped.

"Okay, geez…" Ali backed away, muttering "No need to be such a bitch about it…" as she left.

"Hey guys!"

The nations and hosts turned to see a girl with tanned skin, hair like Ramona (Fem!Romano if anyone is wondering), silvery-blue eyes and a sundress had appeared in the room.

"Towi!" Jade exclaimed, waving (She tried to say Tori if anyone is confused).

Tori looked confused as to why there were chibis in the room and how one of them recognised her, so Amy explained that Trez and Harriet were fighting and one of their spells caused the nations affected to turn into chibis.

"Oh, okay," she replied. "That makes sense. Anyways, I have some truths for you guys!"

"Oh yeah, we've not had many truths in a while." Ali said.

"I'll start off with Romano, seeing as he wasn't affected."

She went over to Romano and hugged him, thanking him for forgiving her for the kiss with Spain. Tori then headed over to Italy and said "You like my info, si?", referencing to when she told him that Germany is Holy Rome (I actually stick with that theory for Grandpa Rome and Germania too!).

"Si, bella!" he replied, sounding as adorable as he did as a child.

Tori smiled and headed over to America, asking him who he was madly in love with. He pulled England into a kiss, unafraid to show his feelings for said nation. England hugged him after they stopped for breath, red in the face but happy.

"Does that answer your question?" he replied, his speech somehow still normal.

Tori nodded, ruffled his hair (Whilst avoiding the curl!) and waved to everyone before leaving.

"Can I make some dawes and twuths for us?" Jade asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Ali replied, smiling.

"Okay, so I dawe Amewica to tew Japan that he wuvs him!" Jade started off with (Random names chosen for Ameripan fans! /shot)

America walked over to Japan and told him he loved him, Japan understanding that it was a dare.

"Do you wanna dawe someone Amewica?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll dare someone." he replied. "I dare Spain to moonwalk across the room!"

Spain tried to moonwalk across the room, looking adorably cute (that's not gonna come up much, don't worry) as he attempted it. He then leaned forward like Michael Jackson (bless his soul) did in Smooth Criminal, acing it.

"That was gweat!" Jade exclaimed.

"Okay, I dare Jade to face her fear of spiders!" Amy said.

Jade's face turned pale and she started shaking like a leaf again.

"O-okay, I can twy, b-but I can't pwomise you that I'm g-gonna get ovew my feaw of s-spidews!" she replied.

Amy brought Rosie (her fav tarantula in real life) and walked over to Jade.

"It's okay, she won't bite." Amy said. "I promise."

Jade nervously held out her hand, hesitated for a moment, then patted the tarantula on the head, still shaking like a leaf. Amy smiled more, glad her friend had gotten over her fear of spiders. Then Rosie climbed onto Jade, causing her to shake even more. Amy took Rosie from on Jade's arm before her tarantula got too friendly. Jade relaxed a little.

"O-okay, I think we should have a twuth, thewe haven't been many…" Jade explained. "So I'm gonna ask Awi who she'd take wiv her on a desewt iwand."

"That's a good question," Ali replied. She thought for a moment before replying. "I'd choose Jade and England because they'd probably know what to do to get us off the island!"

Jade hugged Ali before a card appeared.

**Okay, so I'm keeping the chibi nations for a few chapters: they're too cute to get rid of so early after becoming chibis! w And thanks for being so patient, I've been on holiday recently and only came back yesterday. I **_**will**_** get the next chapter up by next week (I hope)! Oh, and before I go, if you've read the first chapter of Heta-Cleverbot I said you could review who you want next – so far I have Germany, France and America. You can vote for who you want for the next chapter of my other fanfic on my profile (when I get the poll up). AL246 out!**


	12. More Chibis!

A.N.: Thank you for such positive feedback on my fanfiction so far! I thought maybe it would be quite boring but with the amount of chapters I've managed to write so far, it's been worth it! Oh, before I forget, don't forget to dare the hosts too! We need some love (but not as much as the nations do!)

Jade woke up in a dark forest, her normal self again. She found she had two pages in her hand and was just about to find another one when she felt a tentacle wrap around her arm. She turned to face Slenderman and felt herself getting smaller, a smirk forming on Slenderman's face. She woke up screaming, tears falling to the floor.

"Jade, are you okay? What happened?" Ali asked.

"I-I-I was in a f-fowest, and…and Swendewman was attacking me!" Jade replied, crying harder as she explained her dream, which caused Canada to come over and hug her to calm her down.

"Sh, it's okay now…" Canada whispered, trying to calm Jade down. "He isn't real, there's nothing to worry about."

Jade looked up at her guardian. "Y-you pwomise, papa?"

"I promise. Even if he was real, he would have to get through me first."

"Thanks…" Jade blushed before she continued. "I wuv you. And no, it's not just because of the spew (spell) and the fact that you'we being so favewy (fatherly)."

Amy had to recover from the cuteness diabetes she was having because she had to read out the card that was received before the break (I forgot to mention that… :P ).

"Can I wead it, pwease?" Jade asked.

"Of course you can!" Amy grinned.

"Okay, so this is fwom-" Jade started, but a puff of smoke revealed Tori, grinning.

"Hey guys!" she started. "Okay, first off: he leaned forward like Michael Jackson (bless his soul) was the best line of this (A.N.: By bless his soul, I meant MJ – he was a great inspiration to all – but you can read it how you want!)! I actually died from cuteness imagining it! Anyways, onto the dares, truths and other silly stuff!"

She walked over to Amy and told her she could choose three nations that didn't have to be chibis while she turned everyone else into a chibi for a third of the chapter (you know what? I'll make it a whole chapter to add to the kawaiiness!), then walking walked over to Romano and handed him a tomato before calling him cute and hugging him. She then walked over to chibi Italy and hands him pasta, a smile on her face. After a moment, she turned to chibi America and told him he is the hero, which ended up in her getting a tackle hug to the floor by a certain chibi.

"That's all I have for now…" she said, about to leave. "Wait, I forgot something!"

She walked over to chibi Japan and hugged him before leaving for real.

"Aw, I didn't want hew (her) to go just yet!" Jade sighed. "But oh well, we should probably continue with the dares!"

"Wait, I have to choose who to keep from turning into chibis before we carry on." Amy interrupted. "I choose…Russia, France and Canada!"

Jade was happy, knowing her guardian/crush (from before she was turned into a chibi) would be okay. When the dare was completed, a girl with frizzy brown hair that was streaked with pink and blue, chocolate brown eyes, tan-ish skin and pajamas materialized in the room.

"Ta da! I've returned for more truth-or-dareness!" she exclaimed. "Can you teleport Finland and Austria here?"

"Sure, we'll do it." Ali replied.

Finland and Austria then materialized in the room, confused.

"I'll start with Finland," the fangirl explained (I'm sorry, I couldn't think of a nickname like I've got for other reviewers (e.g.: Melza or Tori) :( ). "Are you Sweden's wife?"

Finland looked surprised for a moment, then returned to his cheery self. "Actually, we were considering getting married soon anyways!"

"Thanks!" She then turned to Austria. "How's Switzerland? Have you talked to him lately?"

"…Well, he's been a bit under the weather since Liechtenstein went missing (A.N.: yeah, I'm referencing Dolltalia here. I couldn't help it – it was too tempting an opportunity to miss!), but other than that, he's been fine." Austria replied.

"Can you call him up and tell him you love him?" she asked.

"I have his number!" Prussia called, which was a surprise because he hadn't been teleported there (or had he? . ).

"Great, call him up!" Amy called back. "Then pass it to Austria – he has to tell Switzy he loves him."

Prussia dialled Switzerland's number, set it on loudspeaker and handed the phone to Austria, who was unsure how this would turn out. It took a few rings before Switzy picked up the phone.

"What is it now, Prussia?" Switzy asked, sounding a bit bored.

"Actually, this is Austria…" Austria replied, nervous.

"…What do you want, anyways?"

"Well, I…I called you to tell you that…I love you."

"…What?"

"You heard me – I love you!"

"…Okay, I'll talk to you later then."

The phone cut off. Silence engulfed the room for a good few minutes before Jade thought of something.

"Hey, wasn't thewe a dawe in which Hungawy couldn't have hew (her) camewa fow thwee chaptews?" she asked Amy.

"Yeah, why?" Amy replied, then the realisation kicked in. "Oh, you're right!"

"What?" Ali asked.

"Hungary can have her camera back, it's been three chapters." Amy explained.

"Oh, ok! Shall we call Melza back as well?"

"Yeah, she has Hungary's camera. Might as well get China's panda and Russia's sunflower seeds back too while she's here."

"But you can buy sunfwowew (sunflower) seeds at a normal supewmawket (supermarket)." Jade added.

"Fair point…but we're still getting China's panda back." Ali replied.

Melza was teleported into the room with a panda and a camera. She handed the camera back to Hungary, who had also been teleported into the room, and gave the panda to China.

"Why are there loads of chibis?" Melza asked.

"Trez and Harriet were arguing, magic got involved and that's what happened." Amy explained.

"Oh, ok. They're really cute!"

"We're still trying to find a cure…"

"Good luck with that. I'll be back soon!"

Melza dematerialized from the room as Seychelles and Belgium were teleported into the room. Amy explained where they were and what had happened so that the two nations were up to date on everything in this fanfic. While Amy did this, a card appeared from vellymymare which she showed to Canada, Harriet, Amy, Belgium and Seychelles (they're gonna be hosts too, but will probably get more dares than we hosts do…). Jade wanted to read the card as well, but Ali said it was a surprise.

"I think we should have a break now, there are too many chibis to handle at once!" Amy said.

Jade helped Amy, Ali and Harriet to look for a cure to the spell but couldn't understand most of the words in the spell book she'd brought right at the beginning of the fanfic (I only just remembered that, so maybe it was stored in a library or something? IDK, I couldn't think of an excuse *lazy author is lazy*…), so she let her co-hosts continue without her. She then noticed that half of her vision was completely blurred (this has happened twice before in real life, today being the most recent…).

"Oh come on, not again!" she muttered, heading over to the three other hosts that could use magic.

"Are you okay Jade?" Ali asked. "You look as if something's troubling you."

"I'm okay, it's just that my vision bwuwed (blurred) up again…"

"Don't worry, I know a cure that will help."

Ali used some of her magic to help Jade's vision, which got rid of the blur completely (if only I could do this in real life! XD).

"Thanks Awi, that hewped a wot (Thanks Ali, that helped a lot)!"

Ali smiled as Jade ran off to talk with some of the nations, hoping that she could find a cure for the chibiness that had occurred last chapter.

**Will the hosts find a cure for the spell? How will the new hosts cope with the randomness of this fanfiction? Why am I asking YOU all these questions? (I had to, it was tempting XD) Thanks to Totes-RANDERP, Little Miss Glasses and Geeks and vellymymare for reviewing! I will probably make the spell end next chapter near the end; I'm getting tired of writing chibi Jade's speech different to everyone else's (Please don't hate me!). Don't worry vellymymare, I will put in the surprise, it will probably be at the beginning of the end of the chapter though (that was confusing to type! XD). AL246 out! (Oh, and if you're confused about the blurred vision it actually has happened in real life, but the only two major cases have been today and sometime in February/March. It's really annoying and I have to visit an eye casualty thing tomorrow for it. I will soldier on and continue with this fanfiction, though!)**


	13. End of Chibis

A.N.: Thanks to Melza-chan and Totes-RANDERP for reviewing (and vellymymare from before, I am completing Velly's dare this chapter). Sadly, this is the last chapter with the chibis in, but I might add them in again sometime…

Ali was about to continue her search for the cure when she noticed that a review had come in from Melza and was about to read it out when there was an odd silence from the chibis. When she looked up, the chibis weren't there, which caused a slight panic (read: major panic) among the hosts.

"Where could they have gone?!" Amy exclaimed, worried something horrible had happened to them.

~Meanwhile in the spare room (can be turned into a theatre at any time)~

"Okay, so hewe's the pwan (here's the plan): we hide in hewe untiw (here until) the othews stawt wooking fow us (others start looking for), then we supwise (surprise) them! Got it?" Jade whispered.

America nodded, ready to surprise the hosts. The two chibis had been hiding for a while now and were about to fall asleep when they heard footsteps from outside the room.

"They'we coming (they're coming)! Weady (Ready)?"

"Let's do this!" America replied.

"Jade? Are you in there?" was heard from outside.

Jade nodded, which meant that the two chibis were to put their plan into action.

~Back outside the spare room~

"Jade? Where are you?" Ali asked.

Ali, Amy and Harriet were searching by the spare room and thought they could hear a noise inside the spare room, so they decided to wait there for a few moments. There was silence. The hosts were turning to leave when Ali got attacked from behind with a tackle hug, taking her to the floor.

"Yay! We got 'em!" Jade cheered.

"You had us _so_ worried! What were you-" Ali started, but was distracted by Jade hugging her again.

"We'we sowwy, we just wanted to supwise you…(We're sorry, we just wanted to surprise you…)" Jade explained.

Ali smiled, forgiving her friend for her actions.

"One question though: where are the others?" Amy asked.

"They went upstaiws (upstairs) to get something weady (ready) whiwe (while) we distwacted (distracted) you." Jade replied.

"Sh! They weren't meant to know that!" America whispered.

"They wewn't (weren't)? Oops…Do you think they'we weady up thewe (do you think they're ready up there)?"

"I think so…wanna go check?"

"What about the othews (others)?"

"I think we'll be fine waiting down here." Ali replied.

Jade smiled before running off with America, leaving Ali, Amy and Harriet wondering what they had as a surprise. There was silence for a bit before Jade came back with blindfolds, telling her friends to wear those for a few moments. When she knew they couldn't see anything, she signalled for the chibis to come with their surprise, which was a bucket of ice cold water poured down each host's back.

"What the heck was that?!" Harriet exclaimed.

"Nothing." Jade lied as her co-hosts took off their blindfolds.

"Right…" Ali said doubtfully.

~Back in the main room~

Melza appeared, smiling.

"AAAANNNNDDDD… Melza is back, maybe too soon! Well, who cares! Hello people! Aww... they are so cute when they're chibis!" she exclaimed, hugging chibi Italy.

"Hi Mewza (Melza)!" Jade smiled, waving.

"When I read about the slenderman, I literally looked behind me just in case. And it's ok Jade and everyone else, my dares/truth won't be long this time! Anyways…" she turned to Russia. "Can you take your scarf off? If it's possible, that is…"

"I can try, but I don't know if it's possible…" Russia replied.

While Russia was taking his scarf off, Melza turned to Canada. She dared him to feed Jade pancakes, which made Jade feel very slightly uncomfortable, but she said she would do it if it was only a dare.

"That's all for now!" Melza said as she dematerialized.

"Wew (well) I guess we should do ouw dawe (our dare)…" Jade muttered, face starting to turn red.

Amy summoned a plate of pancakes for the dare, by which time Jade started turning redder, probably really uncomfortable about the dare.

"You don't have to do the dare if you don't want-" Canada started.

"It's okay, I'll do it!" Jade hurriedly said, her face redder than a tomato (is that possible?).

They started the dare off looking like a father-daughter type of couple, but as the dare finished, Jade felt a bit more relaxed and was contemptly (that is a word, I checked) eating the pancakes. When they finished, Jade hugged Canada and stayed with him for the rest of the day. Tori appeared once again.

"Hello!" she exclaimed. "I brought cookies!"

The nations sat eating their cookies while Tori went around with the dares. She kidnapped chibi Romano, but returned him when she realised she couldn't afford to go to jail. Prussia appeared once again, this time with Turkey. Tori walked up to Prussia and told him she loved him before kissing him on the cheek. She then walked up to Turkey and slapped him in the face.

"What was that for?!" he yelled.

"You're a jerk, that's why!" Tori replied.

Turkey disappeared from the room (Prussia is here to stay! :D) and Tori explained she was now a host, so she would be here to stay as well (It's true!).

"I've got it!" Amy called, to some people's confusion.

"Got what?" Prussia asked.

"I have the cure to that chibi spell, which is a relief! Do you know how long it took to find it?!"

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"Anyways, I guess we should get the chibis back to normal now…" Ali added.

Amy, Harriet and Ali cast the spell that changed the chibis back to their normal selves. Jade was just getting used to being her normal self again when Canada kissed her straight on the lips, causing Jade to blush majorly. She continued the kiss, savouring every moment. When they broke apart, there were several cheers from the group. What nobody expected to happen next was that Canada picked up Jade bridal style and take her to the room used for yaoi/yuri/hetero…things…

**Aaand I'll end the chapter there XD You can imagine what they're doing in that room OwO Thanks to Melza-chan, Totes-RANDERP and vellymymare for reviewing! Tori (Totes-RANDERP) will be staying for the rest of this fanfiction with Prussia so you can dare them too! AL246 out!**


	14. Random Dares and ROMANCE!

A.N.: Thanks to Amy and Tori (Totes-RANDERP) for reviewing! I might not upload another chapter until next week because I have an important concert on the 3rd of July and will probably be exhausted afterwards, so bear with me!

Jade was silent when she and Canada came out from the room, red in the face.

"Getting frisky are we?" Amy asked, smiling smugly.

"Sh-shut up!" Jade replied, a bit shaky.

"Anyways, let's see what dares we have…" Ali said, trying to keep the peace.

She noticed Amy was fulfilling her review already, getting to know England more (A.N.: Sorry I haven't mentioned him much, there haven't been many dares or truths for him recently…). France thought that England was finally getting a girl (As he would if England was with any girl XD) while America looked slightly jealous. Tori then teleported Turkey in the room again and borrowed Spain's battle axe to beat him (Turkey, not Spain) with. When Turkey dematerialized, everyone noticed there were cupcakes.

"I'm slightly obsessed with making pastries, but they're not poisoned like Oliver (2P!England) makes them. They just have a lot of sugar in them…" Tori explained.

"How did you know I have a major sweet tooth?" Jade asked jokingly (A.N.: True fact – I actually have a major sweet tooth!).

While everyone was enjoying their cupcakes, Ali decided to hug Jade for no apparent reason then walk away like nothing happened.

"What was that for?" Jade asked.

"I got bored and thought of that," Ali replied. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason…"

Kelvin appeared again, this time not so annoying (A.N.: We're friends again, but we won't be going out for a long while…).

"Hey Kelvin," Jade whispered, so as not to disturb the others. "What do you want?"

"Come with me: I have something to show you." he replied.

Jade followed him into another room where they watched 2 OVAs of a yaoi (This actually happened XD). By the time they finished, Trez came in (yeah, I wanted to give her one more appearance) to see what was going on. Jade walked out of the room unnoticed, looking really freaked out.

"How was it?" Trez asked in a whisper.

"It was really disturbing! What was seen just then will probably never be unseen…" Jade replied, shaking.

"Thought so. Oh by the way, where's Kelvin?"

"He disappeared after the second OVA finished, saying he had something to do…"

Trez nodded before disappearing. Jade then got Amy, Harriet and Ali together (They wanted Tori to get to know the nations a bit more).

"Okay, so Kelvin told me we had to go on two websites." Jade explained. "One of them is called meatspin and the other is called lemonparty. Do you know what these are about?"

None of the hosts knew what the websites were about (A.N.: I do now and I think it's best _NOT_ to watch it!). They went into the cinema/spare room with a laptop and searched up both websites. From in the front room, the nations and Tori could hear screaming, yelling and general sounds of freaking out. There was a calming silence before they heard yet another set of screams, this time with 'Like A Record' (Which belongs to Dead or Alive) playing in the background. When the four hosts finally came out, they were red in the face, shaking like leaves.

"What the bloody hell were you _doing_ in there?!" England asked.

The hosts were too mentally scarred to say a word, but Jade managed to speak after a few minutes.

"We…were watching something Kelvin told us to watch…they're both really disturbing…" Jade explained.

Silence erupted amongst the group while the four scarred hosts recovered from Kelvin's prank. When they had recovered completely, which took about half an hour, Jade decided to load up the truth or dare app she had recently downloaded onto her phone.

"When did you get that?" Ali asked.

"About two days ago." Jade replied. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

No more was said on the subject, which created another silence.

"Hey Amy, remember that art gallery we went to earlier?" Jade said.

"Oh yeah, the one with the chalk drawing of that tree!" Amy replied.

"Yeah, and that…disturbing…picture…"

"Wait, what was with the long pause?" America asked.

"You…don't wanna know…" Jade answered, feeling really uncomfortable.

"Anyways, let's have some dares!" Ali said to brighten the mood.

"Alright. I dare Amy to give someone a piggyback ride!"

Amy wasn't sure who to pick but she decided on giving Sealand, who had been teleported in for the chapter, a piggyback ride. She then asked Tori if she had gotten a sibling in trouble for something she had done.

"I haven't actually done anything like that." Tori replied.

Ali was dared to lick a mirror, to which she regretted being part of the game immediately. Nevertheless, she did the dare and then asked Harriet to name something she was afraid of.

"I'm afraid of wasps, World War 3 and death by doing something stupid…" she replied. "And now I dare America to hug one of the hosts randomly and then walk away with no explanation."

Jade hadn't been listening to the dare as she'd started up a conversation with Tori about holidays and ideas for future chapters when she got a surprise hug from America.

"What just happened?" she asked, as if she had a case of amnesia.

There was no response, so the dares continued.

"Okay, I dare Prussia to eat a tablespoon of butter!" Tori exclaimed.

Jade decided to ignore Prussia's comment of a tablespoon of butter 'probably tasting better than England's cooking' and dared France to make up a song as he was singing for 3 minutes, or until he couldn't go on for much longer. Whichever came first. Whilst France was singing, England was asked what his favourite childhood memory was, which took a while before he finally said he didn't have any that sprung to mind.

"Okay, Russia has to tell us what the worst day of his life was." Ali said.

"Well, I would have to say that having Belarus stalk me non-stop would be the worst day of my life." Russia replied.

"But doesn't she do that every day?" Harriet asked, Jade then giving her a look that said 'Shut the hell up!'

Italy was dared to speak non-stop for three minutes, which ended up being three minutes about pasta and Germany. Spain was asked to name something he'd always wanted that was too expensive to buy. He said that he hadn't wanted something that was too expensive, but Romano's heart was hard to get (Cue audience and hosts feeling sorry for Spain).

"That was sweet!" Jade exclaimed. "Anyways, Romano has to tell the person he hates that he's pregnant and they're the father so they should marry him. However, it can't be Germany."

Romano looked stumped for a moment, but then headed over to Prussia and told him what the dare above states.

"I did that at school once with my worst enemy and it ended horribly." Jade admitted.

"How did he react?" Tori asked.

"He started telling everyone that I asked him to marry me for the rest of the week."

"That must have sucked…" Harriet commented.

"It did. And it got so annoying it made me want to punch his lights out!"

There was a long silence, but it was over when Japan was dared to smile continuously for three minutes. When he finished, there was another review for them.

"Looks like we got another review, this time from bluecupcakes789: **I dare Austria to kiss hungary for at LEAST five seconds, and I dare germany to propose to Italy! This is a REALLY awesome story so keep going! Here! Cupcakes for everyone!**" Harriet read.

There was another batch of cupcakes, which everyone hoped didn't have poison in them (A.N.: I know you wouldn't poison them but I wanted to add that in for some variety! :D). Austria was summoned and was told what he had to do. He walked over to Hungary and took her by surprise when he kissed her on the lips (I knew what you wanted even if you didn't write it!). There was cheering from the surrounding nations, which caused both Austria and Hungary to flush red. Germany was then given a ring to propose to Italy with.

"You'll be fine!" Ali whispered as she noticed Germany looked a bit hesitant.

Germany walked over to Italy, the ring held behind his back.

"Can I speak with you for a moment, Italy?" he asked.

"Ve~ Of course Germany!" Italy replied, unaware of what was to happen.

"Well, we've been friends for a while now and I've been wanting to ask you this for a few months, so…" He went down on one knee, as all proposers do. "Italy, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Italy was lost for words, which made Germany think he'd made the wrong decision. But when Italy tackle-hugged him, it was clear what he would say.

"Of course I want to marry you! I've been wanting to ask you the same thing!" Italy replied.

Everyone was cheering, including Romano, when they heard Italy's response.

"That was the _best_ thing to happen so far!" Jade exclaimed.

**I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I've been busy with school and have had writer's block. But hey, it's uploaded! :D I also updated my Heta-Cleverbot fanfic if anyone wants to read that! I will make sure I upload more during August as I have the whole month off! Oh, and before I forget, thanks to Amy, Tori and bluecupcakes789 for reviewing! :3 AL246 out!**


End file.
